Pouring Rain
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: “Kissing in the rain,” she giggled, “I never thought I'd see the day.” *One Shot Request* *Justin Bieber*


_AN: This one shot is for **smilecusyoudeserveto326**, cause she asked for it. Sorry if it's short, I did my best though. :)_

~( . )~

Justin smiled and waved at the crowd as their screams raised to a deafening scream, and he was sure he would be deaf by the end of the day.

"Thank you Atlanta!" he told the girls after they calmed down, and the screams reared back up, "I'll be doing an autograph signing. See you all there!"

The girls continued to scream as he walked off the stage.

"That was awesome," Usher told him as Justin grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

"I know," Justin grinned.

Usher handed him a mountain dew, "Change out of your clothes and I'll meet you at the signing."

"I really have to change?" he mumbled.

"You stink," Usher grinned, and Justin playfully punched him in the arm.

They separated, and Justin headed to his dressing room.

Christine stood quietly in line, as the noise level in the room reached a new high.

"No wonder he caused a riot at a mall," she said, and Tiffany beside her cracked a grin.

"Oh my god, that was freaking awesome."

"That's right you went to that didn't you?"

"Yeah. And he never even showed up," Tiffany pouted.

Christine laughed, before every girl in the room screamed at the top of their lungs, and Christine had to cover her ears. Tiffany beside her started to hyperventilate, and Christine couldn't help but laugh.

"He's here," Christine saw her mouth. She would have heard her whisper it, but the girls were still talking loudly.

"I assume their trying to get his attention?" Christine asked Tiffany.

"Remember? He said to get his attention to scream the loudest," Tiffany told her.

"Oh yeah."

The two stood in silence for a second, staring off into space, as the line slowly started to move.

Justin signed the poster of him, as the 14 year old in front of him had a hard time breathing.

"To Isabelle, love Justin," he grinned as he handed her the poster back, "See ya later cutie."

She walked away in a daze, her mom guiding her, giving her a weird look. Justin smiled, as he looked up at the approaching crowd. And his smile slowly faded, as the sunlight illuminated a girl, who was standing quietly in the crowd talking to her friend.

_Long dark brown hair... tan skin... god shes gorgeous._

"H-hi Justin," a little voice squeaked, and Justin snapped out of his trance, smiling down at her.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" he smiled, bending down so he was eye level with her.

But as he took a picture with the little girl, his eyes couldn't help but wander over to the girl again.

The line moved slowly for Christine, as she and Tiffany waited patiently to see Justin.

"He's gonna sign my shoes," Tiffany said aloud, making Christine laugh.

"Really?"

"Oh my god, if he signed my shoes I would never take them off," Tiffany giggled.

Christine laughed, as she looked over at Justin, to see how close they were to the front. Her heart about stopped when their eyes met, and she couldn't breath. She offered him a smile, and he gave her one back, before he turned back to his fan.

"Dude... did you and Justin just have a moment?" Tiffany asked.

"Course not," Christine mumbled, as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Justin watched her mess with her hair, and suddenly he wanted the line to move a lot quicker.

"Hey man, you okay?" Usher asked him.

"Hm?" Justin tilted his head toward Usher as if he would look at him, but his eyes stayed focus on the girl.

"Who are you staring at?" Usher asked, searching the crowd for the girl Justin was staring at.

"Nothing," Justin shook his head slightly.

Usher raised an eye brow at him, and Justin noticed she was closer then ever know.

Tiffany grabbed a hold of Christine's arm and squeezed it, "We're almost there!"

Christine nodded, as she glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring in their direction, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Wow, this line was long," Tiffany commented, "How long have we been in this line?"

"About an 1."

"Oh my god."

The line moved up, and Tiffany started to hyperventilate again, because they were one behind the next in line.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God!"

The people in front of them moved up, and Christine thought Tiffany was about to pass out.

"Next."

Tiffany staggered as they approached Justin, and Christine couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked her.

She shook her head, "My friend. That's all."

He smiled at her, "What's your name gorgeous?"

Her heart stopped, as she stuttered out, "C-Christine."

He shook her hand, and on impulse kissed it. He tried not to blush as he turned towards Tiffany.

"And you?"

Tiffany's mouth opened a few times, but no sound came out.

"Her name is Tiffany," Christine told him.

Justin shook her hand, and Tiffany leant on Christine.

"I think I'm going to pass out," she whispered, and Justin smiled, over hearing them.

"So, what would you like?"

"Could you sign my shoes?" Tiffany asked him, trying to keep a stutter out of her voice.

Justin nodded and smiled at her, grabbing a pen and dropping down in front of her, putting his signature on the side of her shoe.

Tiffany above him was trying to breath again, squeezing Christine's arm, almost cutting off her circulation.

"Would you like anything Christine?" Justin asked, as he straightened up.

"Just a picture."

He nodded, as Tiffany grabbed her camera.

Justin stood beside her, laying a hand gently on her waist, as she hesitantly wrapped an arm around him. They both smiled and the camera went off.

"Thank you," Christine smiled, as she took her camera back from Tiffany.

Justin smiled at her, "Thank you for coming to the concert today."

He moved to hug her, and Christine about had a heart attack. She knew she was blushing when he pulled back, and he smiled at her, hugging Tiffany.

"Bye," he waved at them, and they walked off, both shaking slightly.

They walked in silence out of the arena.

"Oh-" Tiffany.

"My-" Christine.

"God!" they squealed together.

The hugged each other squealing.

"He _hugged_ me!" Tiffany squealed, "He smells... amazing."

Christine giggled, "He kissed my hand."

"Yeah what was up with that?" Tiffany laughed.

"I don't know," Christine sighed, "But I'm never washing my hand."

"Or that shirt. He put his hand on your waist," Tiffany giggled.

"That felt weird," Christine admitted.

Tiffany smiled, as her mom pulled up.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yes!" they squealed.

Justin's mind was else where, as he finished up the autograph signing.

"You," Usher laughed, "Are smooth."

Justin gave him a confused look, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You kissed her hand."

Justin blushed as he remembered.

"Wow," Usher wrapped an arm around him, "And you didn't even get her number."

"Shut up!" Justin laughed, as he cast a look to the empty room, hoping in his heart that for some reason she had stayed behind. She hadn't.

~( . )~

The two girls laughed as they walked towards another store in the mall, Spencer's.

"This store is so cool," Christine laughed.

"Psh, remember when they had Chucky and his bride up as a decoration?"

"Yes. I wouldn't even come near the store," Christine shuddered, as they left the store after a quick scan.

"Oh my god, Ryan look!" Justin hissed, as he pointed, his milkshake almost falling out of his hand.

Ryan followed his finger with his eyes, with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"Look at her."

"Which one?"

"The one that looks like a Greek Goddess."

Ryan just looked at him.

"What?"

"A Greek Goddess? Really Justin?"

Justin shrugged, as the girl's eyes scanned the mall, and happened to pass over them.

"Duck!"

Justin grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him behind a cart.

"What is this, Mission Impossible?" Ryan laughed.

Justin glared at him, as he peeked out to see where they were. The girl's were heading in the opposite direction, towards the food court.

"Why don't we go say hi?" Ryan suggested.

Justin turned slowly back to him, a look of pure shock on his face, "Say hi? Ryan you don't just go up to a girl that beautiful and say hi!"

Ryan shrugged, "It was just a suggestion."

Justin rolled his eyes, as he pulled his hat down a little and fixed his sunglasses.

"What are we going to do, follow them?"

"Exactly."

"Stalker," Ryan replied, as they waited a few seconds, before they started following behind them.

Christine laughed, as she and Tiffany neared the food court.

"Wow. This has been a long day," Tiffany commented.

"Very long."

Tiffany sat down at a table, putting her elbow on the surface and laying her chin in her hand. Christine sat opposite her, and the two stayed in silence, as they watched people walk around.

"Oh... wow," Tiffany said, her eyes watching someone from behind Christine.

"What?" Christine asked.

"... Is that who I think it is?"

Christine turned her head slightly, to see what she was talking about.

"Who is it?"

"Justin Bieber."

Tiffany said her name so normally, than Christine's mouth dropped open as she turned back to her friend.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it is Atlanta and he does live here."

Christine laughed. Tiffany laughed with her.

"Oh my god, he's watching us."

Christine smiled at her friend's imagination, "I'm sure he is."

"No. I'm serious. His friend went to get a milk shake, I'll be right back."

Christine rolled her eyes, as her friend got up from the table and walked away. She beat the table top with her fingers, as someone took a seat at the table in front of her, facing toward her with his head down. He had a hat and sunglasses on, and was focused intently on the table.

Tiffany stood in the line, as a boy got in line behind her. She smiled at him from over her shoulder, and he smiled back.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she laughed.

And they started talking.

Justin glanced up from the table top, making sure not to look at Christine, who was sitting right in front of him, looking at the ice cream line, where Ryan and Tiffany were talking and laughing.

_Good... good._

Christine smiled up at Tiffany as she sat back down at the table, and the guy she was talking to walked behind them and talked to the guy behind them.

"That was Ryan Butler," Tiffany smiled, "And he and his friend Justin Bieber are here today."

Christine laughed at Tiffany as the two boys came over to their table.

The pulled their chairs out and sat down.

"Tiffany, this is Justin," Ryan said.

"We've met," Tiffany smiled, "Nice to see you again Justin."

"Hey Tiffany," he looked at Christine, "Christine."

She smiled at him, and the talking, laughing, and joking began.

~( . )~

"Ryan put me down!" Tiffany laughed, as Ryan held her in his arms and carried her throughout the mall.

Christine and Justin laughed from behind them.

"So, how has your whole fame thing been going?" Christine asked him.

"Pretty good. Not all that much has happened since the concert."

"Sounds boring."

"But its not," he grinned, turning her way.

Christine looked away, blushing. His smile was one of those... heart melting ones, that either made your heart stop or speed up. Either way, she liked it.

"So... in Bigger you say something about being a player when you were little. Is that true?"

"Ha, yeah, a little bit," he smiled, "I did have a bunch of girlfriends in kindergarten and 1st grade."

"Aw, so you were a little heart breaker?"

"Ha, yeah, you could say that."

"Aw, poor girls."

"They were fine after awhile."

Christine rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

"So hows your life been going?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Not all the much has happened since the concert."

The smiled at each other.

"Ryan!" Tiffany laughed again.

"Ryan likes Tiffany huh?" Christine asked.

"Yeah."

They fell into a silence, walking behind the two giggling teens. The two turned around and walked back to them.

"My mom just texted me, shes outside waiting on us," Ryan said, as he lightly dropped Tiffany on her feet.

Tiffany was grinned like crazy, "I told Ryan the four of us would have to hang out again sometime."

"Yeah."

"I need your number," Ryan said, turning to Christine.

She nodded and they switched phones.

"Hey, don't keep me out of the loop," Justin pouted.

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she switched hers with Justin, and then when they were all done, Justin and Christine switched.

"So, talk to you guys sometime soon?" Tiffany asked, hopefully.

"Definitely," Ryan grinned, as he hugged Tiffany.

She grinned and hugged Ryan, as Christine turned towards Christine.

"Bye," Justin told Christine.

"Bye," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

He returned the gesture, and they stayed like that for a few moments, before breaking apart.

Ryan and Justin walked off, waving at the two.

"Oh my god," Tiffany whispered, turning to Christine.

"I know."

"This was the best day to come to the mall."

"You're telling me."

The two grinned at each other, before they walked back to the food court.

~( . )~

Christine's phone buzzed beside her head, and she sleepily opened the text message.

_**good morning gorgeous**_

_really justin?_

_**yes it is look outside**_

Christine stood up from her bed, and pushed the curtain aside. She smiled at the slowly rising sun, as he phone buzzed again.

_**look down**_

_?_

She did as she was told, and looked down at the street. She grinned, as Justin waved at her from the side walk. She pointed to the door and he nodded, jogging across the street. She opened the door and hopped down the stairs.

"Hey," she grinned, jumping onto Justin in a hug.

"Hey," he grinned, hugging her back.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked, after he let her go.

"Thought we could hang out today."

"Sure. Where?"

"The park maybe?"

She nodded, "We can go now. I just need to change."

"Need some help with that?" he grinned.

She smacked his arm, laughing and blushing, "No you pervert."

She went back up the steps, changing into a simple bright top and a pair of jeans with sneakers, before skipping down the steps.

"Ready?" he asked, straightening up from where he had been leaning on the wall.

"Ready," she responded, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door.

He grinned, and they talked until they reached the park.

They were sitting on the swings playing Who Am I, when Justin abruptly stopped and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I have something important to tell you... but I can't do it right here, right now."

"Well when can you do it?"

"Later tonight. I need you to meet me here later tonight," he told her.

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Okay, now... back to our game..."

They continued their game, but all Christine could think about is what he wanted to tell her.

"Ugh, I have to go," Justin said, checking his phone, "But I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you then," she smiled, standing up as he did to.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, pulling back and kissing her cheek. Their cheeks flamed up, and he instantly dropped his arms.

"See you tonight."

"Yeah... see you."

He smiled and walked away. Christine stood in place, trying to cool her cheeks down as she smiled down at the ground.

~( . )~

_**ill see u at the park in a few**_

_k_

Christine stared out the window, before she stood up and headed out the door. She pulled her jacket closer to her, as she walked down the street. It was sprinkling lightly, and she quickly walked down the side walk. She neared the park and scanned it looking for Justin.

"Christine!" she heard someone call, and saw Justin standing by the swings.

She smiled and jogged over to him, "Hey. What's up?"

The rain picked up a bit, and she laughed, "You're getting wet."

"You're getting wet to," he laughed, as his hand came up to push some of the wet hair out of her face.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

He blinked a couple time, and the rain picked up heavily, to where everything behind Justin was shrouded in a mist.

"At the concert, when we made eye contact for the first time... did you feel something?"

"Elaborate."

"Like... a connection."

She blushed, "Um... a little. Why?"

He swallowed, and bent his head down, and with the rain she could barley make out his silhouette.

"Justin, what's going on?"

His arms shot out and grabbed her arms pulling her to him, as he leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her. In the pouring rain. At the park. Christine about fainted.

He pulled back slightly from her, "I like you Christine, I have since I met you, and I didn't want to get into the friend zone where nothing would ever happen, or I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

She giggled, as she moved the bangs out of his eyes, "Did you know it was going to rain today?"

"No. Christine, I just told you I liked you and your asking me about the weather?"

She giggled again, as she pressed their lips together.

He pulled back from her, as she told him, "I like you too Justin. How could I not? You're the greatest guy I've ever met."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her, before spinning her around.

"Justin!" she laughed.

He set her down softly, before covering his mouth over hers.

"Kissing in the rain," she giggled, "I never thought I'd see the day."

He smiled, before bringing his head down upon her, as the rain continued to pour down around them.

~( . )~

_AN: Aw, I would love to be kissed in the rain. That would be so romantic. :) Well I hope you liked it, **smilecuzyoudeserveto326**. Sorry it took forever for me to get it up._


End file.
